Musical Atem
by Leaping Lion
Summary: Various Musicals from a Yugioh perspective. Dedicated to MilleniumTinnyRod and MuscialFanAtem.
1. Chapter 1

Author: LeapingLion  
>Fandom: Yugioh<br>Series: Musical Atem  
>Pairings: One sided YugiYami and Anzu/Yami  
>Rating: PG<br>Warnings: Slash, Just general crazyness. AU  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor Phantom of the Opera<p>

Phantom of the Puzzle

Noone really knew exactly who had shown Yami how to use the television, since Yugi fiercely denied any involvement. Some said it was Joey, since the duelist was always around these days. Some said it was Kaiba, since he was always trying to find ways to 'win' Yami.

Yugi always secretly blamed Anzu.

"Yami, you need to get off the couch and stop watching that. You've been watching the same show over and over again for weeks!" Yugi begged and pleaded with his other half. He understood his other halves new fascination, but the damn music was getting on his nerves.

After all, who could stand Phantom of the Opera music for _three weeks_ straight. Aparently, Yami could.

"Shh, aibou. The masquerade part is coming up." Yami shoo'ed Yugi away, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume to make up for the background talking Yugi was doing. Leaning forward, Yami sighed as the actors came to life as the orchestra started to play.

Yugi let out a scream of frustration and stomped out of the room. Anzu was to blame for this, Anzu was going to fix this!

~-~  
>Anzu stared from the doorway. Yami was on his hands and knees in front of the TV, watching with fascination as the Phantom sang to Christina. His eyes were filled with delight, and he gasped as the song came to an end.<p>

"Yami, sitting so close to the TV is bad for your eyes."

Yami jumped back from the TV, staring at Anzu, "Anzu!" Yami stood up and raced to her side, "Anzu, you must show me more!"

Humming, Anzu pulled out the tickets that she'd gotten... err, been forced to get by Yugi. His way of revenge, as these tickets hadn't exactly been cheap.

"That's actually why I stopped by." She put the tickets into Yami's hand and stepped back, for safety measures...

Yami turned the tickets around before stopping, "Let me go get aibou, I'm not so good with reading." As he turned away, Anzu sighed and grabbed back the tickets.

"They're tickets to Phantom of the Opera. You liked the movie so much, I went and bought you and me a pair so we could go see it live. You can even buy the soundtrack." God, she hoped he bought the soundtrack. Make Yugi regret making her do this... the little jerk.

Yami stood there for a moment before he smiled. Anzu went alittle weak-kneed.

~-~  
>Yami hummed the entire ride back from the theater. He clutched the soundtrack close and would smile every so often, causing Anzu to swerve the car quite a bit.<p>

Yugi opened the door for them and cursed when Yami pushed him aside. Glaring at Anzu, Yugi watched as Yami looked around for a moment before turning back to Yugi, "Aibou, do we have a Cd player?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "Yes, it's upstairs.. why?" Yami smiled and rushed up the stairs. Anzu and Yugi both let out a dreamy sigh before music filled the house.

"ANZU!"

End

A/N: It was decided a few nights ago that Yami is a musical fan and his favorite is Phantom of the Opera.

I may write a Swan Queen story some other time.  
>The 'win' part is a dedication to the HK subs, which brought us all together 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: LeapingLion  
>Fandom: YugiohLion King  
>Series: Musical Atem<br>Pairing: Yugi/Atem,  
>Rating: PG<br>Warnings: Hints of slash, Atem writing, Lion!Yugi, Lion!Atem, copious use of the Lion King plot  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor Lion King.<p>

Lion Pharaoh

Atem tapped his pencil on the notebook before setting it aside. He pressed pause on the boombox beside him, stopping the song mid-way.

The scene just wasn't coming out right, now matter how long he listened to the song, he just couldn't picture his Aibou doing such things as swinging from vines into a pool in the jungle. Atem let out a growl and threw the pencil violently at the floor.

"Atem, what are you doing?" Atem nearly squeaked as Yugi popped out of nowhere from behind the couch. Quickly covering up the notebook, Atem ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing."

Yugi narrowed his eyes before smiling sweetly, "Atem..."

"I said nothing, aibou, don't you believe me?" Atem took a deep breath and let it out when Yugi just sighed and started to walk away, "Whatever you say, mou hitori no boku..."

~-~  
>Yugi closed the door quietly behind him as he left Atem to his nap. He looked around the house for awhile before he found what he'd been looking for. Atem's notebook.<p>

Yugi sat down and stared at the notebook for the longest time before he steeled himself and opened the cover.

The first few pages were filled with a few drawings, attempts at kanji, and mix-matched sentences in english that made no sense. Things like: _"__he gave a low growl_" and "_his tail swished behind him_." Made absolutely no sense.

Till he got a few more pages in...

XxX

Atem sat on his haunches and watches the butterfly drift along the morning breezes. The colors had caught his gaze while his father was talking to his advisor, Shimon. The tucan was listing the various duties he had gone through so far, _"Chimps are going ape, Giraffes remain above it all..._"

The butterfly fluttered about for a moment before it settled on a rock and Atem saw his opportunity. Settling into a crawl, Atem prowled toward the butterfly. He gave a quick leap, but the butterfly flew away at the last second.

"What are you doing son?" His father came up from behind him, causing Atem to give a hiss and glare at the butterfly."Pouncing..."

XxX

Yugi couldn't stop the giggle that worked it's way out of his mouth. He didn't know Atem could write so well, even thought he was kinda coping the plot of Lion King. Smiling, Yugi turned the page to the next story.

XxX

Shimon squawked. Atem and Yugi held their paws over their ears to cover the advisor's loud talking. With a quick glance at Yugi, Atem walked over to Shimon and batted a paw at the bird, "I cant wait till I'm king. No one telling me what to do, or when to do it."

Shimon let out a laugh, settling a glare at the young cub, "The day you're king, is the day I turn into a human!" He let out another squawk, this one with a laughing undertone.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"__  
><em>_"I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!"_

Yugi watched from behind as the two went at each other like hyenas on a carcass. Settling down on his stomach, Yugi added to the excitement, "_No one say be there~"__  
><em>  
>The other animals at the oasis joined in on the song, enjoying the play on the tucan.<p>

XxX  
>Yugi stared at the page before skimming it one more time, 'I'm in this?' Yugi was filled with delight before he went over the song in his head...<br>"Why am I Nala?"

XxX

Yugi huddled against Atem, watching the hyena's circling them as if they were food.

They were food.

Bakura prowled closer, taking in the sent of the juicy cubs that sat before them. Kaiba chuckled and pounced forward, giving the cubs a good scare.

Yugi squinted as he came across several lines crossed out. He made out a few words such as Malik, starving, and chow down**; but nothing really made sense till the end of the page.**

Akunumkanon gave a loud roar as he leapt off the rock he had been on. He swipped as the hyena's that surrounded his son, scattering them into the darkness. He watched the shadows for a moment before turning to his son.

Atem lowered his eyes in shame.

XxX  
>Yugi felt his chest tighten at the mention of Atem's father. They had never really touched on Atem's family in their talks to help Atem regain all his memories. Yugi would need to change that.<p>

Yugi shifted through more pages, several were filled with more Lion King scenes, a few Beauty and the Beast scenes, and even a Sleeping Beauty scene [which secretly creeped Yugi out]. Then Yugi came to the last page written on.

XxX  
>Atem watched as Yugi prowled around the pond, looking at all the different plants. They we much more colorful from the plains of the Pridelands, and Yugi had always loved to see the few flowers that sprung up around the Oasis'.<p>

"Atem, these are beautiful! I wish we had more flowers like these in the Pridelands!" Yugi shifted closer and gave a tentative sniff, "And they smell so amazing!"

As Yugi continued to study the nearby plant life, Atem took the time to study Yugi. The younger lion had certainly grown since they had first met. His mane had grown out, but certainly wasn't as large as Atem's. Stray drops of water from the nearby waterfall caught on Yugi's coat, making the younger lion's fur gleam. Atem wondered just how soft it felt.

The rest of the page was covered in crossed out sentences, half written words, and large X's. On the margin was a single sentence circled, "Can you feel the love?"****

"Aibou?"

Yugi jumped. Turning around, Atem stood in the doorway. His eyes quickly went down and caught sight of the notebook. A small blush covered his cheeks, but his eyes were filled with worry and, to Yugi's surprise, fear.

Yugi gave him a smile and patted beside him on the couch, "Sit with me?" Atem shifted his feet for awhile before slowly making his way to sit on the couch.

"How long have you been writing?" Yugi started out with, closing the notebook and setting it to the side.

Atem sighed and looked down at his hands, "A few months. Since Anzu started to take me to the theater."

Watching Atem fidget, Yugi grabbed one of his hands and linked their fingers together. Atem looked up at Yugi, "I needed something to do while you were at school. I couldn't watch TV all day long, and I'm still not so good at reading kanji and kana."

Atem reached over and picked up the notebook, flipping through the pages, "I started to practice my kanji, and even drawing, and then I just started to write. I had the Lion King soundtrack in the background and I just couldn't stop writing."

Yugi giggled, "It's very nice. Your writing. It's very nice. Your English is getting better than mine." Yugi flipped through the pages with him, remarking every so often on it's contents. '_Why am I Nala?'_

When they got to the last page, Atem frowned and fingered the crossed out sentences, "This just wouldn't come out right." Yugi looked over the page again, trying to think of how this song went. It took a few moment for him to get it, but when he did, Yugi couldn't stop the gasp.

Atem looked to him, eyes widening when he caught the understanding in them, "Yugi-", but Yugi cut him off with a quick kiss. Atem sat their gaping before he grinned and pulled Yugi in for a better kiss.

"Can you feel the love, Aibou?"

End

A/N: I actually had alot more fun with this than I had originally planned. This was written for MilleniumTinnyRod, who requested Atem writing a YGO/LK xover with Yugi as Nala and Yugi finding his writings.

The ending didn't quite come out as I had hoped. The whole kissing scene feels rushed and I just wanted to end on, "Can you feel the Love, Aibou?" Even though I would have been better if it has been Yugi who said it.

Anyway, Yes all, I may write a Sleeping Beauty Scene with Yugi as the Sleeping Beauty, Atem as the Prince, and Kaiba as the Dragon Queen/King. It's actually coming together quite well.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: LeapingLion  
>Fandom: YugiohBeauty and the Beast  
>Series: Musical Atem<br>Pairing: Yami/Yugi, Joey/Kaiba, One sided Anzu/Yugi  
>Rating: PG-13, just to be safe<br>Warnings: Slash, OOCness, weird stuff, Kuriboh!Yami, BEWD!Kaiba,

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Yugioh.  
>AN:  
>Characters:<br>Yugi- Belle - Joey- Belle  
>Anzu-Gaston<br>Yami- The Beast - Kaiba- The Beast

Beauty and the Kuriboh/ Beauty and the Blue Eyes

_Yugi put a hand above his eyes to block out the bright sun light. He took a deep breath and clutched the game board close as he set out for the village._

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"  
>"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"<em>

_Yugi smiled to the baker as he walked by, showing off his freshly baked loaves. He took in the scent and let out a sigh, what he wouldn't give for some fresh bread._

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" One of the local villagers called to Yugi as he walked by. Yugi stopped and greeted back, "Ohayou Gozaimasu, how are you this morning?"_

_"I'm doing well, where are you off to Yugi?"_

_Yugi displayed his game with a grin, "Back to the game shop! I just finished this wonderful game about a fierce dragon with a-" The man turned around and yelled back into the house, "Marie! What is taking you so long?" Yugi waited a moment before moving on, the man was obviously busy._

_Yugi jogged the rest of the way to the lone game shop, pushing open the shop door and resting against it. The shop was empty, save for the owner, who smiled to Yugi, "Ah, Yugi, back already?"_

_Yugi nodded enthusiastically, handing back the board game, "I've come to return the game I borrowed. Has anything new come in?"_

_The shop owner shook his head, placing the game on the top shelf, "Not yet, expecting something new next week though!" Yugi looked around before he spotted a small stack of cards and picked them up, "Ahh, back to the cards again. You've borrowed them twice already!"_

_With a light laugh, Yugi patted the cards, "I can't put them down!"_

_"Then their yours." The shop owner said, handing a small holding box out to Yugi, "But sir!" The shop owner wouldn't hear of it, and he led Yugi out of the shop._

_Yugi stood there for a moment before he grinned and started his journey back to his house._

XxX

Yugi read from behind Atem, pointing out small spelling errors along the way, "Atem?"

"Hm?" Atem stopped his typing to turn to Yugi.

Yugi grinned and pulled up a chair, taking the keyboard away from Atem, "I'm gonna try."

XxX  
><em>Joey stared in wonder at the large feast in front of him. Grabbing a pair of utensils [which squeaked when he picked them up], he dug into the large feast.<em>

_Joey sat back and patted his belly_, _"Dat was great!" The dinnerware giggled with glee and set to put themselves away.  
>A great roar caused Joey to exclaim, "Nyey!" and grab at a nearby knife, "Who's dere?"<em>

_The Beast, Kaiba, jumped through the doors to the dinning room, "I told you! No Dinner!"_

XxX

Atem hissed and stole back the keyboard, "Are you insane? I am not writing a Joey/Kaiba story!" He then set to deleting all that Yugi had written.

Yugi just giggled and leaned his head against Atem's shoulder.

XxX

_"You've been dreaming just one dream, Yugi. I know it. You've always wondered if you'd have a wife!" Anzu exclaimed, clutching Yugi's arm._

_"You know, you've been wondering how useful I'd be to you! I'm great at extending the family tree!" She gave a giggle and winked at Yugi while rubbing her stomach. Yugi tried to pull away from her clutches, "Un-conceivable.."_

_After a few more tugs, Yugi managed to pull free from her, "I just.. don't deserve you, Anzu."_

_She preened, "Who does!"_

Xxx

Yugi laughed with Atem. They played, "Me" over again, fitting in words to make it more... Anzu.

"Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge.. Your latest kill, roasting over the fire," Yugi gasped out, clutching his sides.

"You're little wife, me, massaging your feet!" Typing this out, Atem waited for Yugi to finish it.

"While the little ones, play on the floor, with the cats. Oh we'll have six or seven of them!" "Cats?" "No, Yugi! Strapping boys... kinda like you."

"Imagine that." They said at the same time.

XxX

_Yugi held out the book to Yami, "You should read it first!" The beast picked up the book, skimming through the first few pages, before thrusting it back to Yugi._  
><em><br>"No, it's your gift. You should read it first."_

_Yugi frowned and gave it back, "I've already read it! You haven't. You should-"_

_"No!" Yami growled out before turning his back to Yugi, "No... I can't." Yugi's eyes widened as he clutched the book to his chest, "You can't read?"_

_Yami covered his face with his paws, "Not English..." The room was silent for the longest time before Yami felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly turning around, he saw Yugi's smiling face._

_"You're in luck. Turns out this book is perfect to read aloud."_

XxX  
>Atem smiled when Yugi kissed his cheek, "That was sweet."<p>

"Not too different from the truth."

End.

A/N: Have more scenes from this musical and a few more from Lion King I'll be posting later.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Shamefully, LeapingLion [Whiteduckiemage]  
>Fandom: YugiohWicked  
>Series: Musical Atem<br>Pairing: Atemu/Seto  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Odd musical rhyming, bad rhythm, Slash, Mature content [nothing written straight out]  
>AN: This all dedicated to Musical Fan Atem.

_**Wicked Atem**_

Atemu: "Dear Aibou and Ji-chan..."

Seto: "Dear Mokuba."

_Both: "There's been some confusing on the rooming here at Duel Academy."_

"But of course I'll care for my cards..."

"But of course, I'll totally win everyone."

"_Because I know that's how you'd want me to respond…"_

_"..Yes..."_

"_There's been some confusing for you see my roommate is…"_

"Unusually mean and musical hating, and not a charmer, and all together quite good looking to the eye…"

"Gay."

"What is this feeling… so sudden and new…"

"He has this look in his eyes, it's rude."

"My pulse is rushing…"

"I'll think of running…"

"I think I'm blushing."

"_What is this feeling!"_

"_Fervid as a flame… does it have a name…. Yes~"_

"Loving!"

"What?"

"Unadulterated Loving!"

"Get away!"

"For your face."

"Oh god, my clothing!"

"_Let's just say…"_

"I love it all!"

"His every trait, however small…"

"Oh my god, his skins so ever soft."

"Somebody save me!"

"There's a strange exhilaration!"

"I can't find any more protection."

"He's so pure!"

"How's he so strong?"

"Though I do admit, this is a little fast…"

"How long can he freaking last?"

"And I will be loving.."

"Loathing."

"_You my whole~ night~ long."_

Gang: **Dear Atemu, you are just too good. How do you stand him, I don't think I could?"**

"**You must love him like an angel, we don't mean to question it, but are you, Atemu, a martyr?"**

"The gods obviously~ sent him to love me~"

"**That Atemu, all emotions aside.**

"**Is such an awesome, lucky guy.**

"**We just want to tell you. We're all for your love~ life"**

"**We share your **_loving!"_

"Please dear gods, I begging~ you…" "**Loving! Unadulterated Loving!"**

"I'm so telling daddy, that I love you!"  **"For his face, wait, where's his clothing?"**

"Maybe this… ain' so bad…" **Let's just say…"**

"Try _Loving you!" _**"WE LOVE IT ALL!"**

"Ahhh, what is that feeling?"

"Fervid as a flame?"  **"It's a thing so ever small…"**

"Does it have a name….?"** "Makes your very flesh begin to crawl?"**

"Yes~"

"_**Ahhh"**_

"_Loving~" _**"Loving!"**

"_There's a great exhilaration." _**"Loving!"**

"This is totally devastation!"

"_So pure, so strong!" "_**HE'S SO STRONG…"**

"_Though we do admit it came on fast…_

_Still I do believe that we can last_

_And I will be loving." _**"Loving~"**

"_FOR FOREVER!" _**"Loving~"**

"_LOVING!" _**"LOVING~"**

"_Truly deeply, Loving you~!" __**"Loving you~"**_

"_MY WHOLE LIFE LONG~" "__**Loving, **_**Unadulterated loving~"**

"Yes!"

"AHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Leapinglion  
>Fandom: Yugioh Real Life  
>Series: Musical Atem<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Pairings: None<br>Warnings: Strong Language  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Yugioh.<p>

Not Now, Kaiba

Atem tapped his fingers on the table, glaring at Kaiba. The damn bastard was taking his sweet time picking his cards. Atem didn't even know why he kept dueling him, not like kaiba was ever going to win. Atem was the freaking KING of games.

Kaiba lifted a card and Atem sucked in a breath. Kaiba looked up, smirked, and put the card back into his hand. Atem growled and checked his watch, he still had time... but by god, he didn't want to be late to the next episode.

"Come on Kaiba, play a card. This is taking way too long."  
>"You got something you need to do, pharaoh? Like watch something?"<p>

Kaiba had been hinting for months at Atem's new obsession, but no one had confirmed (or denied) under pain of Death via Shadow Game.

A few plays later, Atem was pleased with the field lay out and was confident he'd beat Kaiba in a few more turns, "Just give up Kaiba, you haven't won in years."

Kaiba just smirked and raised a card, when suddenly the house erupted into sound. Atem gasped and jumped to his feet, "It's on!"

Kaiba just blinked and played a card, "Sit back down, we have a game to finish." Atem gaped before checking his watch. How did the time go by so quickly?

"But- I-I have to watch the episode!" Atem then ran into the living room and plopped down right in front of the TV. Kaiba stalked into the room, grabbing at his collar. Atem struggled before kicking Kaiba and crawling back to the TV.

"I CANT DUEL RIGHT NOW, KAIBA. GLEE IS ON!"

End

A/N: Stole the idea from Tinny 3 I love you Tinny.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: LeapingLion  
>Fandom: YugiohFiddler on the Roof  
>Series: Musical Atem<br>Pairing: Yugi/Atem [puzzleshipping]  
>Rating: PG-13<p>

THE PAPA

Atem took a deep breath and tried his best to be quiet as Yugi turned up the volume again. As the old man on screen spoke, he gave a snort. Yugi gave him a glare and turned back to the movie.

Whoever would have thought Fiddler on the Roof would be his aibou's favorite musical.

As Tevya started to sing, "If I were a Rich Man", Atem put his hand over his ears and started to hum to himself. After hearing this song 10 times before, he couldn't stand to hear it again. His brief moment of peace was torn away when Yugi grabbed his hands from his ears and held them down in his lap.

"You're watching this all the way through, hearing all the song, for as long as I want." Yugi hadn't taken his eyes off the screen and even gave a grin as the chorus started again. Atem just whimpered.

The more he watchED, the more he couldn't help but compare Tevya to Jii-chan. Which caused him to giggle, and Yugi to glared and tighten his hold on his wrists. His Aibou was much stronger than before... was the movie giving his aibou super strength?

When the 'Sabbath Prayer' started to play, Yugi hummed along with the song. Atem watched his aibou for a few moments before humming along as well. The grip on his hands lessened and soon Yugi let go of his hands completely and had forgotten about him.

Atem quietly shuffled away from Yugi and managed to snatch his notebook from a nearby table.

~X~

Jii-chan danced around his horse, dreaming of piles of money. His horse, whom he had named Blankey for some odd reason. He had wanted to name his old dog that, but the poor thing hadn't accepted it and ended up running away a few days later.

After dancing around for awhile, Jii-chan sat down for a moment to catch his breath. While he breathed, he thought about his eldest Grandson Seto. The poor boy needed to get married soon. He had noticed that he was spending more time around Joey the Tailor... but then again, the village matchmaker had said the best would be if Seto married the towns butcher, Marik. They didn't get along well though.

"Grandpa, what are you doing just sitting here?" Jii-chan looked up and saw the smiling face of his actual grandson, Yugi. "Ahh, just thinking Yugi. Quick question: _who would be the matchmaker?"___

Atem stared at the line. He read the paragraph over again and blinked. Where the hell had that come from?

"I think Mai would be a good matchmaker. Don't you?" Yugi asked from beside him.

Atem froze and slowly turned his head to look at his aibou, "Ah ha ha. Um, yes Aibou. I think Mai would be a great matchmaker." Atem closed the notebook and handed it over to Yugi, who accepted it with a evil smile.

"I'm so glad you agree. Let's watch Fiddler on the Roof again. I think you need to absorb the matchmaker's characteristics more before you write anymore. Don't you agree?"

Atem just sniffled and nodded to the TV.

He guessed this was revenge for Phantom.

End

A/N: Yeah, I was so post to be working on another Phantom of the Opera one, but it kinda. Got pushed to the back.

I made Atem not quite like Fiddler because everyone is pretty damn poor and I think Atem would be like, "I can't relate to this at all. These people are too poor."

I don't know why Yugi would like it. I just thought it was funny.

Seto is Tzeitel, Joey is Motel, Yugi is Hodel. Mokuba would have been Chava. Atem would have been Perchik.


End file.
